<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fishing by Moonlight by jay792</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229630">Fishing by Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay792/pseuds/jay792'>jay792</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Character Study, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, Not a lot of fishing is actually done, Whale Island fluff time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay792/pseuds/jay792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years down the line, Gon and Killua take a vacation to Whale Island to unwind. A short character study and a moonlit fishing trip.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fishing by Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's hard to find the time to relax sometimes, with so much on their plates, but Gon and Killua promised one another that they'd still make an effort and force each other to at least take a damn vacation every now and then, just to unwind, to get their mind off Hunter business, and more importantly, to spend some time together, which is not always a possibility when their lives have branched off such wildly different paths. It was bound to happen eventually, but as Gon himself reminded Killua once, that didn’t mean they had to stop being best friends just because they couldn’t be glued to the hip all the time.</p><p> </p><p>This time around, in what feels like a sudden bout of nostalgia, Kill insists they visit Whale Island. The island holds a special place in Gon's heart, after all, being the place where he was born, so it doesn't take much to convince him to agree to take the next airship headed for the town port. It doesn't hurt that Kill holds it in high regard as well, being the place where he fell absolutely and irrevocably in love with Gon and all...</p><p> </p><p>They meet in town, and immediately, Killua can feel the two of them slip into their old familiar routine, not even needing to suffer through a few moments of uncomfortable silence and instead jumping right to their usual banter. The journey to Gon’s home isn’t long, but they manage to take their time and catch up while they’re still alone.</p><p> </p><p>Mito greets them at the door with a warm welcome, one Killua still can't make himself feel comfortable with or entirely deserving of, even all these years later. Still, he allows himself to be held and led into the house, where a large, hot meal is already awaiting them. The scene is so familiar, it makes his chest ache, and Gon seems to be on the same wavelength because, mid-bite, he turns to look at him and beams. "Really takes you back, doesn't it?"<br/>
Killua blushes and feigns ignorance, even if he suddenly feels radiant on the inside.</p><p> </p><p>After the meal, they actually stick around to help Mito with the cleanup, clearing the table and busying themselves with the dishes, both men laughing as they stick their hands in the warm, soapy water and get to work. There’s some roughhousing involved, as they splash sudsy water at one another, but they manage not to break anything, and Mito knows to count her blessings.<br/>
By the time they're done, it's already late, and the sun is about to set, but Gon excitedly declares that this is a wonderful time to find some good fish in the lake. Mito decides to brew them some coffee as they pack a pair of fishing rods and some equipment, as well as a tent and two bed rolls, should they decide to camp out. She sees them off, watching from the doorway as the two young men amble down the familiar path, and though she is not entirely certain of it, what with the distance and the low light of dusk, she is fairly certain she can see Killua pause and slip his hand in Gon's as the pair walk a little closer, once they're a ways away from the house. Mito smiles and shakes her head, turning around to get back into the house and give the boys some much needed privacy. She has to wonder if they themselves know, how loud their affection can be, how grand.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>The pair walk quietly down to the lake, knowing there is no need to try and cover the silence up with pointless chatter. Silence is comfortable for them, familiar; intimate, even. Gon has a small smile on his lips as he listens to the welcoming chorus of crickets, and Killua is content just getting to hold his hand and listen to the soft cadence of Gon's steps as they walk down the gravel path. Kill isn’t certain when these fleeting touches turned into actual, concrete gestures. All he knows is that now, whenever he holds out his hand, Gon is always going to reach for it and not let go, not ask anything of him. Perhaps this has always been the case, and all Kill had to do was to reach out.</p><p> </p><p>The path ends, the woods opening up into a large plain with a familiar view of the lake. The moon shines bright up ahead, illuminating the surface of the water like a stage light. Gon explains in a whisper that the light encourages certain fish to come up and look for insects flitting over the water. All Kill can do is nod, dazzled by so much brilliance. The truth is, he's tired and not entirely in the mood for fishing, but if it makes Gon happy, of course he's going to go along with it.</p><p> </p><p>As is usually the case, Gon seems to have an actual system when it comes to fishing, starting with finding the perfect spot. Killua begrudgingly lets go of his hand so Gon is free to focus on whatever he needs to do, and Gon silently nods in thanks, his mind already hyper-focused on hunting for this perfect spot as they slowly circle the lake. Killua hangs back for a moment, shouldering their pack, and he simply watches Gon at work as his best friend moves silently through the reeds, barely even moving the tall grass. Even now - wider, taller (taller than Ging, thank fuck), stronger - Gon can still move quietly, rather like one of the wild animals that roam the island. Nothing compared to Killua's own abilities, of course, but then again, Gon learned how to do this on his own, while Killua had it drilled into him from what is probably considered a very tender age. And it's just as fascinating to see it in action now as it was all those years ago. Killua stuffs a hand into his pocket, a fond little smile playing on his lips, and he finally starts walking again, eyes fixed on Gon's broad back.</p><p> </p><p>Time passes almost imperceptibly, until at some point, Gon makes a significantly longer pause and looks up at the sky. "This should be good," he declares, as he turns to look at Kill next. Killua's heart skips a beat as their eyes meet, but he's used to this by now, the sweaty palms, the butterflies in his stomach, the sudden violent little lurches his heart gives. Killua never gives himself the pleasure of acknowledging them, but he has a feeling Gon knows anyway.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Killua sighs. "You get started; I'll set up camp and join you in a bit."</p><p> </p><p>Gon nods and takes his fishing rod from Killua before rushing to the water's edge, where he settles down on... an actual dock, of all places. Killua feels his eye twitching. If there was a dock here already, why the whole show about looking for a good spot? Unless, of course, Gon just wanted to take his time and amble around the lakeside with him… Except they weren’t even walking together, so wouldn’t that render the gesture useless? These thoughts plague Kill as he sets the tent up and unceremoniously throws their bed rolls and supplies inside. He considers bringing the lantern Mito provided for them, but soon realises a light won't be necessary, not when the moonlight is nearly blinding in its splendor.</p><p> </p><p>In the end, all he takes is the coffee thermos and the two mugs, and he quietly makes his way to Gon's side at the dock. As he sits down, he makes sure not to disturb the water or make the planks creak, lest he scare the fish away. Gon glances his way and smiles but remains quiet. Kill raises the coffee thermos in a silent question, and Gon nods before his eyes drift back to the cast line. Killua pours the coffee and sets the mugs down before them, watching as the steam rises and curls into odd shapes that dissipate into the cold air. He doesn't realise how long he's been staring at this, completely zoned out, until Gon nudges him and points at the fishing rod. Killua blinks, trying to shake the afterimage of the lake he’d been unconsciously staring at as he waited for Gon to make a catch.</p><p> </p><p>"You know I've always been shit at fishing," Kill laughs softly in dismissal, playfully pushing the rod away from the other man.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't actually <em>have</em> to catch anything, you know?" Gon reminds him, though he doesn’t offer the rod again.</p><p> </p><p>Killua now looks more than a little perplexed. "I thought you said you could catch some good fish right now or something? Isn't that why we're here?"</p><p> </p><p>Gon actually laughs, loud enough that there is a splash somewhere close by on the water - an escaped catch.</p><p> </p><p>"I came here to spend some time alone with Killua," he says, and it's so simple, so obvious, Killua doesn't know how he didn't get it right away. His heart does another little somersault, and he has to look away because he's reeling.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't just say stuff like that out of nowhere, you idiot," he grumbles, running a hand through his short, messy hair.</p><p> </p><p>Gon, however, only laughs again and scoots a little closer, taking his coffee and sipping it as he looks out into the distance, his gaze landing on the lazy waves that ripple on the bright surface of the water. For a moment, everything is still, and the chorus of the night envelops them like a blanket.</p><p> </p><p>As Gon sets his drink down, Killua braves the space between them, not even looking his way, and very gently eases his head on Gon's shoulder, heart beating a mile a minute even from this small a gesture. Neither man moves for what feels like an eternity, yet is probably less than a few seconds, until Gon lets go of the rod and wraps his arms around Killua in a gripping hug, twisting him around until Kill is left resting on his lap. Killua is actually too shocked to move, staring wide-eyed up at Gon, his pale face flushed a deep pink. Gon laughs again and leans down to kiss him on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"It's ok, Killua," he hums. "If you wanted to cuddle, you shouldn't have to half-ass it, you know?"</p><p> </p><p>Killua nods, though his brain is still trying to process whatever just happened here. He looks into Gon's eyes as his friend regards him, probably making sure Killua is actually ok with this arrangement, until, finally, Gon nods to himself, kisses Kill on the forehead this time, and straightens up to grab the fishing rod again, silently casting the line and looking out towards the lake again. His free hand, however, comes to rest on Killua's hair, and he starts absently stroking the white strands, as gently as if he were petting a skittish cat, which... is probably a pretty accurate description of the white-haired man.</p><p> </p><p>It takes Killua a moment to actually relax, as he convinces himself that yes, this is actually happening. He keeps his gaze on Gon, on the sharp line of his jaw, on his day-old stubble, on his upturned nose, on his lightly furrowed brow as he looks for movement in the water. And before he knows it, his eyes drift close and the perfect image of Gon - his light, his lifelong friend, his lifeline - is seared on his eyelids, and Kill slips soundlessly into light dreams.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Later, when the line snags as something finally takes the bait, Gon is too busy admiring a sleeping Killua, his light lashes, his barely parted lips, the soft rise and fall of his chest, to even notice. It’s progress, Gon decides, and at this point he might even get a confession from the other man before they both turn 25. Perhaps he just needs to convince Killua to take a break with him more often.</p><p> </p><p>His hand slides down from Kill’s hair to cup his cheek now, and Kill mumbles something in his sleep as he leans into the touch. “Thank you for bringing me here,” Gon whispers.</p><p><br/>
After all, when you’re traipsing around every continent, it’s easy to lose perspective, to forget that the world can actually be small enough to hold it in your lap, if you’re lucky enough. And right now? Gon feels like the luckiest man alive, and he is home, and he is <em>whole,</em> and there’s nowhere else he’d rather be than here, under the moonlight, holding the world in his hand like a glorious blooming flower.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This started as a character study to get the boys' voices, and then this just happened? This is the more polished version of the one I published on my Twitter account at @ALemonBird.</p><p>The boys are about 20 in this story, and their relationship is more or less purposefully left unclear.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>